I'm Bringin' It
I'm Bringin' It '''is a song by american rapper Wild Wes. It features vocals from CRZFawkz. It was released on August 9th of 2019. It featured on the Bringdawildback album. Lyrics Chorus I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! 1: Wild Wes Dang! I'm back and i'm not gonna play I always spit fire and I do this every day You gettin' me mad. You wanna act cool But how can you when you're actin' like a fool! Don't joke with me. I ain't here for that You tryna act gangsta but you act like a brat I ain't here for all of this drama Me and my homies be rapping forever Wild Wes and CRZ. You can't see me Quickly. Take cover and just follow the Tribe of the bass. You know that's us! You like to just cause some big fuss Now imma just reach to the flow i'm on I've already started you've just begun SamTheBozz ain't ready for the bass he ain't a real homie He never knew me and I'm glad that he never knew me Chorus I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! 2: CRZFawkz I'm bringin' it! If this wasn't a rap then i'd be singing it Close it off with Netflix. You be binging it Get stuck on the bars like religion Everyone out there think I do crap But I'm with Wild Wes support the rap The haters all they do is talk crap In reality, we simply just snap Like a dragon, spitting fire I'm like a kite I only go higher Everyone here get down to the beat If you don't, then just take a seat I'm down with the flow got money to blow My money so green it's like the grass that you mow CRZ stay on the beat just killin' it Wes can you stay in the game, i'm bringin' it Chorus I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! I'm Bringin' It! Yall! I'm Bringin' It! Why It Sucks # The lyrics are about haters, like every other track on the album # The cover is mediocre # CRZFawkz's vocals don't sound great # Wild Wes's vocals are too loud at times # The song title is said '''50 TIMES!!!Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Wild Wes Songs Category:CRZFawkz Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:2019 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Diss tracks